Cuz I'm Lost
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Kakashi looked at a tomb stone as tears continued to fall nonstop from his eyes. He looked up only to hear the Hokage tell them that even though he was gone we should not give up hope, that he had died doing what he loved protecting the people most impor


-1I don't own Naruto or anything else except the plot line and maybe even not that. I got the idea off of writing a review for 23. It a Gai&Kakashi fanfiction. It was an incredibly good and sad story.

Rating: K+ I think might be a little lower or higher….

Paring: Kakashi/Gai sorta

Summery: Kakashi looked at a tomb stone as tears continued to fall nonstop from his eyes. He looked up only to hear the Hokage tell them that even though he was gone we should not give up hope, that he had died doing what he loved; protecting the people most important to him.

'Cuz I'm Lost

General pov:

Kakashi looked at a tomb stone as tears continued to fall nonstop from his eyes. He looked up only to hear the Hokage tell them that even though he was gone we should not give up hope, that he had died doing what he loved; protecting the people most important to him. Kakashi didn't understand why he had done what he had did. Why did the man take the fall? Why did he think that he would be able to live without the man. Kakashi continued to cry when the Hokage came next to him and told him to hold one that we would all be with our departed loved ones again real soon. That for now Kohana needed him.

12 young chunin weep that day for a lost soul, and lost their later that night.

Kakashi looked at the tomb once more through watery eyes.

Here Lies a Kohana Hero:

Moti, Gai

Rank; Anbu

Proud Green Beast Of Kohana

KIA

RIP

Kakashi could no longer handle it, he turned his back on the tomb and walked away, nobody knew but that would be the last time he saw it until he took his dieing breath.

The Hokage looked on along with Jiraiva, the battle against Orochimaru had been a long and bloody one. Many had died in the line of duty; Genma, Raidou, Iwashi, Asuma, Kurenia, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, and Shikumaru. And lots more had just followed. Today had been the bloodiest day Kohana had seen in over 10 centuries. The ground was covered in so much blood that the Hokage feared it would never come clean. That the trees in Kohana would become tainted drinking up all the enemy's blood.

So when she looked forward and seen an erected shield, she understood what they were trying to do; spear those who were left. That's why when she herd Jiraiva curse she said nothing, did nothing and whispered out a prayer:

My lords above,

Forgive me,

For I have sinned,

I failed in the duty you

Handed me, and I

Prey that their souls

That lay at your feet are

Not sentence to

The bliss that they so

Blindly drive what's left

Of their body.

In the shield were the remaining of the 12 rookies that had once held their heads proudly. And in that shield is where their bodies shell be damned to hell for any sins they have. In that shield died any hope that Kohana would survive and so the Hokage weep. She weep as she preformed a familiar hand sign. The teleportation jutsu. Shizune knew what she was doing at once and grabbed onto her arm and disappeared with her and reappeared inside of the shield along side her. None had noticed them enter yet.

It mattered not as she wasn't there to save them and was able to smile through her tears as she watched Shizune take on Kabuto. Shizune smiled as blood trailed from her lips. "Your done for she called to him." And feel down. Kabuto raised a shaky hand to the back of his neck and felt that warm liquid that gave you life glide ever so softly over his fingers. In the middle of his neck was a pinprick. He laughed and fell to his knee's. "To think after all the dangerous missions I've been on that I would die by my own needle." He said before he fell over dead.

Hokage walked to her side quickly intending on saving at lest one person. She preformed the necessary seals but before she could place them on Shizune a hand grabbed hers. "Don't Hokage-sama. You need to get out of here, I'm more then ready to face my immortality and sins. I can die peacefully now, there is no need to stress yourself over me. Save your energy for the others." Shizune said, but had to pause to cough up some blood. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, forgive me." She wheezed out in between coughs of blood. The Hokage held onto the dieing girls hands. "You've nothing to be sorry for." The Hokage whispers as she pets the women's hair leaving streaks of red. "I'm sorry for not being able to live longer, to live with you longer, Do you remember one day you herd me prey and asked to what god I prey to. I preyed to you. You are my lord and master, none reign above you too me, that is why I can die." Shizune said and took one last shuddering breath before dieing.

The Hokage held the body close to her and weep more. She looked up when she herd eight kids roar at once: "WE MAY DIE BUT WE'LL TAKE YOU TO HELL WITH US! THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN OUR FEARS ARE SIMPLE; WE DON'T FEAR DEATH; WE'VE BEEN DEAD FOR A LONG TIME AND WERE ONLY WAITING FOR YOU SO THAT WE CAN KILL YOU ALONG WITH US! WE DON'T FEAR DEATH, WE WELCOME IT! COME WITH US OROCHIMARU! DANCE TO THE SONG OF DEATH WITH US!" With that last saying they all launched there special attacks onto Orochimaru.

The Hokage stood up and held her head high, and smiled. After all they were already dead, or at least there souls were. With Gai's death, all his fellow sensei's were hurt and with that the kids were hurt. So that night that had held a ceremony one promising the death god their souls right then so long as there bodies could live long enough to kill Gai's murder. They were 15 when they made that pact and they were 19 when they sacrificed their bodies to kill Orochimaru. The Hokage turned around as the shield came down and walked to the field where every one was starting to face off again now that there attention was no longer being held on the battle before them.

"enough, enough, ENOUGH! What are you people heartless?! It's over you lost stop it well your still ahead! Just go I want every last sound ninja off of Kohana land!" She screamed as she tried to hold back the tears. They tore out of there like a bat from hell. She then turned her attention to the remaining ninja's. There weren't many left, maybe 50 in all. She saw Kakashi's side bleeding and walked over and started to heal him. He turned his head away from the sight of the massacre. "No Kakashi look, they gave their life so you wouldn't have too. They gave their life because they couldn't bear to lose any more people they loved. I don't want you to end your life this way too. Kohana needs you now more then ever. Not only were you's a lost generation, the next killed themselves. We must learn from this. We need to remember this so that we never set our ambitions to high. Least another turns out like he did and we lose another generation. If we lose another generation it'll be Kohana's end. I know you just want to be dead, so that you can once again be at their side, and one day you may have that but for now we need you more then they do." The Hokage said as she finished healing his wound.

Kakashi smiled at the Gave carved with Gai's name in it. "I guess you won; you were right. You always said I wouldn't die on a mission. I never understood how you could tell that not only to me but others. They would laugh at first but you look at them without a hint of a smile and say he won't. They always asked why you were so confident about that and you would only smile." Kakashi looked down to an letter wore down from age, and looked like it had been open one to many times. On the page it read:

You wont die on a mission because I'll never allow it. I know I could never bear the loss of you and so I'm sorry I've made you bear it, but then again you always were the stronger one. I guess I'm dead if your reading this and I want you to know that I love you Kakashi. And in more then one way. It's perfectly fine if you don't feel the same way but I thought you auto know that. I was to much a cowered to tell you to your face for fear of rejection. Live on Kakashi, and don't come spending hours at the hero's stone or I'll haunt you! I mean it I will find a way to come back and hurt you if you waste time in your life to remember old ghost. Just live Kakashi you'll join me soon enough.

Love, Gai

Kakashi smiled through his tears. And took one last breath before standing up and walking over to Gai. "I love you too." He said and walked away with him, leaving behind his body for the others to find, right next to Gai's grave.

The Hokage looked in the sky as the sun shone down. She then looked at Kakashi's tomb stone. She was about to say the same old speech about needing to live on when something caught her eye, it was Gai's tomb stone they were buried right next to each other. "He's happy, he's with him, go home and tell your kids of two great shinobe. One who died protecting the one who stole his heart., and one who had to endure a lifetime of pain to protect the people of Kohana, before he died an old man, and was able to be reunited with his loved one. Don't let the shinobe be forgotten. Keep them alive in your children's hearts. Let them know why they are alive and let them know that they never have to fear death because all the people before them have died and will be there to help them. In Kohana you have nothing to fear but fear itself." Then she turned and walked away with a small smile on her face. All was not here, but hopefully all was not lost, Kohana would rise again, reborn from the ashes of the lost people on that fateful day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I did pretty good, sorta. Well review and let me know what you think. Let me know if it sucks or not, or that you simply need an map to find the ending…hehehe well I hope you enjoyed it. Now I'm off to bed so I leave you with one last plea: Leave a review for a tired and sore writer. This is dedicated to all the people in the world who have died just to protect some one they loved, may your soul rest in piece.


End file.
